A Lieutenant's Work is Never Done
by odisies9000
Summary: The Head captain created a new division led by Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo is her Lieutenant. While Rukia slacks off with Renji, Ichigo is getting more and more tense, trying to balance two internal souls, a relationship with big Nel, and a lazy captain. All that boils down into is fun and chaos for our favorite substitute...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, THIS IS JUST THE WORK OF MY OWN IMAGINATION**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hey king, better be careful, boss lady is near, and you don't want her to catch you daydreaming of queeny again..." <strong>_Hichigo started before being cut off.

"_Let him daydream hollow, it would make for more fun when Rukia catches him in the middle of his paperwork, it will be fun watching Ichigo drag himself out of that hole..." _Zangetsu finishes self satisfactorily

"Shut up you guys, I should get to daydream, since Rukia runs off all the time with Renji..." Ichigo trails off as a door slams open and in storms a flustered Rukia.

"Can't I leave you with just a little bit of responsibility Ichigo, seriously, I step out for five minutes..." Rukia begins before being cut off by Ichigo

"You think you were gone five minutes, what a joke, more like five hours midget, so sorry if I started daydreaming while you were gone, but unlike you, the one who captured my heart isnt here, and she can't be here all the time, nor can I go there all the time, since I keep getting left with all this bloody paperwork.." Ichigo begins ranting as he gets cut off by Hichigo manifesting and scaring an "EEEKK!" out of Rukia...

"_**Oh yeah, king, I remembered something queeny said when I was visiting a few days ago, but you will find out in the next couple of days, I can't wait... " **__Hichigo_ trails off before disappearing.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, I'm heading out for lunch with Renji, be back in the next half hour or so, promise..." Rukia trails off as she packs her paperwork up. "You're not leaving, Renji is coming here, I told him that you had excess paperwork from slacking off with him, so he said he would come help you catch up, just so that you can slack off some more with him," Ichigo interrupted shutting the door before Rukia finished packing her stuff, "Get your stuff back out, Renji will be here any minute and I already explained the situation to Head Captain, he has given me permission to do whatever I need to do to make sure you get your paperwork done, and he has also allowed Renji to look at our personnel files, for the sake of getting you up to date, I also warned him about Nel coming in the next few days, so that nobody goes crazy."<p>

Rukia sat there, slack jawed, listening the whole time while Ichigo took charge of the whole situation. "Ichigo, since when have you been so in command of your own thoughts for more than a few moments?" Rukia questions when she finally recovers from the shock Ichigo gave her.

"As of your slacking off, you pushed it, but it didn't bother me at first, but then your pile started getting bigger and bigger, and I started getting hell butterflies from the Head Captain asking what was happening with our paperwork to push me beyond the point, I've had enough Rukia, you are not leaving till you get this paperwork finished, or do I have to go get Byakuya to give you a lecture about it?" Ichigo responded in a rather annoyed voice, which caused a shiver to run down Rukia's spine.

"Now I see why Nel loves you..." Rukia trailed off when she regained her thoughts, "When you want to, you take charge so well, but most of the time you are still a massive idiot, I don't need a lecture from you, or onii-sama to get me back on track, I just needed you to let me know that it was getting ridiculous, but you didn't warn me, not at all, you just expected me to know…" Rukia trailed off as she got madder and madder with him.

"Even if I wanted to let you know, you are never here long enough for me to tell you anything, or if I have the chance to tell you something, you are too busy day dreaming about him to pay attention to anything anyone else said, not even Head Captain." Ichigo states angrily as he hears a knock at the door followed by the shouting of a certain red-haired lieutenant.

"ICHIGO, YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE YELLING AT RUKIA, CAUSE IF YOU ARE, SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU" Renji yells before he screams as Hichigo manifests next to him.

"You better not kill him Renji, Queeny will be here in a few days, if you kill him before then, you will be killed by her for it, and that would start a whole bunch of unnecessary violence, possibly even a war, wouldn't want that resting on your head now would you?" Hichigo says with a chuckle, just before a garganta opens behind Renji, Hichigo disappears and out steps Nel scaring the living daylights out of Renji, for a second time that day.

"Did you say something about killing MY King just then Renji?" Nel states with a rather nasty frown upon her face, scaring Renji even more than anything.

"N-N-N-Never, I wouldn't dream of it Nelliel, I wouldn't want to incur your wrath…" Renji trails off as he steps inside the office, quickly shutting the door behind himself.

"Ichigo," Renji whispers under his breath, "Take your girlfriend somewhere else, she scares me when she does things like that, especially in that voice…"

"I cannot leave this office until the paperwork is caught up, because I can't trust you, or her to continue working without me or someone else here to watch over you," Ichigo states blankly to Renji before pushing him towards Rukia, "Now get to work, I have to go greet someone, properly, if I come back and you two aren't working, I will have to teach you two a lesson, and then get a certain someone to come give you both a lecture, I doubt you want that now, do you?"

"No Sir!" Was the response he got simultaneously from the two lovers as he exited the room, leaving the lovers unsupervised as he went to go greet his girlfriend, whom he hadn't had any major time to spend with her since a short while after the war with Aizen ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, all credits for characters goes to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>"Ichy!" Was all Ichigo heard as he shut the door before he got leapt on by his voluptuous, teal haired partner. "Well hello to you too Nell!" Ichigo grunted as he quickly shifted to stabilise himself, else he would fall over with Nell clinging to him in her usual childish fashion, "I wasn't expecting you for a couple of days, the way Hichigo said it made it sound like you were still gonna be in Hueco Mundo for at least today, if not for another couple of days…" Ichigo said once he stabilised himself<p>

"Is that what that foolish thing said now? Maybe the next time I see him I will teach him not to lie to you about when I am coming for my visits…" Nell trailed off ominously, scaring Ichigo enough that he shivered and nuzzled into Nell's neck. "Ichy, aren't you meant to be watching over Rukia and Renji, you can't stay nuzzled into my neck forever you know…" Nell trailed off which received a groan from the stressed lieutenant who didn't want to be reminded of his duties. "You did say five minutes Ichy, we better go check on the two lazy people, don't want you breaking your word on account of lil ol' me now." Nell finished in a whisper in the ear of the man nuzzled into her neck.

"Five more minutes..." was all Nell heard as Ichigo nuzzled deeper into her neck, not wanting to go back into the office and deal with his captain, but unfortunately for him, his girlfriend had other plans, which were shown when he was picked up effortlessly and carried into the office, before being set down and pried from her and he was turned to face the two love birds and forced to keep an eye on them, even though he just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend.

Ichigo realised what had happened and looked at the pile and realised that it was almost gone, which was shocking considering how much had piled up, but then Ichigo noticed that Rukia and Renji when fidgeting and shuffling around a lot. "Get up you two!" Ichigo demanded as he crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. "Why Ichigo? we are just getting comfortable again, we did almost all the paperwork while you were busy snuggled into Nell's neck..." Rukia trailed off causing Ichigo to stop tapping and go beetroot red.

"So what if I was snuggled up to her, I was getting stressed out by you and your laziness that I just needed to cuddle up to her for a few moments to relax before coming back in to deal with you two, now get up!" Ichigo finished before having the captain and lieutenant jump up and reveal that they were sitting on almost all the paperwork that Ichigo and the head captain was expecting them to do.

"Why did you lie to me about doing all the paperwork?" Ichigo asked, annoyed with his captain and her lover. "Did you really expect me to believe that you would be able to do that much paperwork within 5 minutes?"

"Ichigo, what did you expect me to do, there was so much paperwork..." Rukia began before getting cut off by the appearance messenger. "Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Kurosaki, Head Captain Yamamoto requests your immediate presence at the squad one barracks."

"This is your fault, _Captain_" Ichigo spat out rhetorically as he turned to Nell and gave her a quick kiss before whispering something no one but them heard in her ear to which she nodded and returned his kiss before heading back to his place in a buzz of sonido. "Lets go see what the old man wants Rukia." Ichigo said almost seeming bored as he flash stepped to the squad one barracks leaving a shocked Rukia behind in the office.

"Honey, you were summoned by the head captain, its best not to keep him waiting..." Renji started as he started to shake Rukia who was just staring at the spot where Ichigo was standing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the squad one barracks<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo reappeared before the doors to the squad one barracks and was waiting as he was announced to the head captain. Ichigo had been there for a couple of minutes and it was starting to get annoying and just as he started tapping his foot Chojiro Sasakibe, Head Captain Yamamoto's lieutenant, and head of squad one, stepped out into the hall. "You may enter, Head Captain Yamamoto wishes you had waited for your captain, but he said can understand your impatience, and that what he says in here is not your fault, but you must still be here to bear witness to this." Chojiro finished, stepping aside to allow Ichigo entry to the room. "What do you mean Chojiro?" Ichigo questioned.<p>

"You will see Lieutenant Kurosaki, now please enter." Chojiro states with an emotionless voice causing Ichigo to shiver and walk into the room to get away from the seemingly emotionless lieutenant, who laughed quietly to himself when the lieutenant finally walked into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for it taking so long and being shorter than the last chapter, but I just have problems at times with my story writing, I lack inspiration from time to time and it makes it hard to write my own stories<strong>


End file.
